


6 Things Why Akashi Hates Kise

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There six big reason why Akashi hate that blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Things Why Akashi Hates Kise

It was Sunday in warm spring season. This day, Akashi supposedly enjoyed his weekend in home, stayed in bad on his blanket. But now, he dived in the sea of people and felt so annoyed because it. Too many people around here, too creaky, and the weather were trying to kill him. It's hot enough for burn his fair skin. Even mostly people say the weather was so friendly, Akashi in the other way still though the weather was hot.

" _Gomen-ssu yo Akashicchi_. Do I make you wait too long?" a certain blonde appear in front him. The face of his looked like he was chasing by a monster. Exhaustion. He was panting.

"What do you think, Ryouta." He answer coldly. He have waited that blonde almost one hours. Really, it's pain in the ass to waited in place like this.

Kise just bring up his usual smile, felt awkward and... feared. Gezz, he has made that emperor waited for almost an hours. He's sure, Akashi will stab him with his beloved scissor like usual.

"Don't waste time. I'm not eating anything yet. Let's search for a restaurant." He said it with his usual monotone tone, leave Kise in the place.

In the other side, Kise speechless for a while. Akashi didn't punish him? Really?

* * *

He always hates Kise in many ways. Although now, that blonde sit in front of him eating his burger with that big disgusting smile. Akashi always hates Kise for some reason which always filling his precious brain. Kise is like a pest who likes to cling around on his arm.

"Akashicchi, you seem weird today. Something wrong?" ask Kise with dazed eyes. It's just too rare to see Akashi just stay silent all the time and yes… not mad although he was late –even so, he's grateful for that.

"Nothing." Answer Akashi unconcerned. Sometimes Akashi wants to stab that blonde with his favorite scissor and make a big gap between them. Separated them far away with a deep large cliff, so none could come closer.

He really hates Kise, without doubt. Once again, without doubt. Especially, 6 things about Kise who make him hates that blonde the most.

First, **Kise is talkative**. It was impossible to stay around that blonde without make his ears feel so bothered. Those pink-colored slander lips of Kise always move, make some words, some sentence, and become so noisy on his ears.

"You know Akashicchi, I wonder… why Aominecchi and Kurokocchi can be separated like that. They are always together right?" like this, Kise was like a gossiping woman talk about the newest hottest gossip subject like there's no end of the world.

"And you know Midorimacchi become more addicted of Oha Asa lately. Don't you think that was weird? I mean… believe for something unreality like that." He starts again, this time his burger was done. Those slender lips drink a cup of cappuccino.

Akashi stays quiet, gossip or talk about another people live was not his thing. That's why, he really hate when Kise talkative behavior came to the surface.

"Then, about Momoicchi. She like Kurokocchi right? Lately she becomes very anxious because the last practice we have, Kurokocchi just pouted for a whole day." Kise sighing softly. He felt something has changed so much in their basket club.

The red head boy just use his usual flat expression. It's really disgusting to hear Kise continue his bubbling and make his ears more troubling. Sometime, Akashi made a mental note to cover Kise mouth with towel. Just in case if his talkative behavior becomes more awful.

"By the way, I think Hasizaki is the one who hate me mostly." Said that blonde with innocent face. _I’m the one who hate you the most_ , Akashi inner said it with sarcastic tone.

"Be quiet Ryouta. You talk too much." He said like another days, with a you-must-do stare for Kise.

Kise shuts his mouth for a moment, and then a big grin came on his face together with a soft glimpse. Akashi just looked at him from the corner of his heterocromia eyes. Drinking a cup of warm Darjeeling tea on his hand. Really, it fells so nice if Kise shut his mouth for the whole day.

"I don't talk too much, Akashicchi." –it's just a dream for him.

* * *

 

Another reason why Akashi hates Kise was that blonde attitude. Kise Ryouta, a model, and a public figure, he supposedly are kind of guy who can teach his fans to be something great. But, how can that blonde become a 'figure' if his attitude was not different from five years old boy. **He was childish**.

"Ryouta it's just a clown. Don't be so attracted." Akashi warning him as Kise ran to crowd of people to see a clown play magic trick. His words was useless, Kise has ran away, leave him in the first place and joined that crowd.

One day together with Kise made him thought 'I am a babysitter who take care a five years little boy' of himself.

Once after Akashi stand beside the blonde, he pull Kise collar and dragged that boy as far as possible from that place. Did Kise have a shame for a fifteen years old teenager to watch some childish thing like that? The blonde was truly an idiot or what?

"Akashicchi! I want to watch that~" Kise whimper, make a pouted expression. He just want to see the clown and the magic trick, it's only usual right? Something wrong with that?

"Don't be childish Ryouta. You're fifteen not five." Lecture Akashi after release Kise collar from his grip.

"But I want to see that. The clown playing with fire! Please Akashicchi." Begging Kise with his glassy-eyed, believe it or not a tail and puppy ears show up.

Akashi stared that blonde with unreadable expression. "I give you ten minute, back to this place again after that." He really hate Kise childish attitude more than anything. More even being defeated… Akashi hate it's so much!

"Really? _Ariagtou-ssu_!" and don't forget that plain smile on his lips. That smile and that attitude always made his heart skip a beat and felt discomfort. But the most part why Akashi hate Kise attitude was because he never could ignoring Kise curiosity.

"Just don't make me wait you again."

Why he never could just avoid that look and plain expression. It's really fell disgusting when he couldn't ignore that blonde wish. He became another people and that's not his way to be with. He really hates Kise for all weird felling which sling around him. All of it.

"You are something, aren't you?" Akashi closed his eyes; moreover his emperor's eyes could not prediction anything about that blonde. Kise Ryouta was clueless.

* * *

 

When the sun has reached the highest place in the sky, they have sat on the ice cream café wait for a big glass froze ice cream to turn off the temperature around their body. Akashi and Kise sat on the corner of the café near the glass which face street. It was become hotter outside and Akashi curses the weather for doing that. Reverse with his sat mate, Kise still show off his best smile and attract some maid in that café.

"You can't stop smile, can you." said Akashi calmly while Kise faced him confused. He often did that, right? Smile was one of the things he mastered very well.

"Something wrong with my smile Akashicchi?" Akashi shakes his head. He threw his glance to the street view. The street becomes a sea of people –again.

Silence filled the atmosphere around them, Akashi gaze turn to that certain blonde once again. Why in the world he sat here and waited for a big glass ice cream? For real, he could just ask one of the maids in his manor to make the same ice cream.

Because of the blonde ask him to. Akashi reminding himself, he come to this place just because Kise _ask_ him.

That blonde called him last night begging for friend accompany to the amusement park. With pampered tone and his famous crocodile tears, Kise persuade Akashi for one hour until that emperor approve. Akashi just make a face when remember how annoying Kise last night.

"My deepest apologize for making you wait, sir. This is your order." A maid come out from nowhere and serves two big glass of banana vanilla chocolate ice cream in the table. Kise gave his friendly smile, made the maid chick flash red.

" _Arigatou-ssu yo_." He said it cheerful. After the maid leave, both of them start eating the ice cream. It's really delicious and delightful, the sensation when ice cream melt on your mouth. The taste of sweet vanilla, the mixing of the banana and chocolate, the ice cream taste was the best Kise ever try.

" _Nee,_ Akashicchi how about you bribe me?" frowned. Akashi squint his iris lightly, there was that… another reason why he hate Kise so much. **That blonde was spoiled**. What was the point to bribe a have-grown-boy like Kise at the first place?

"I don't want. You can eat it by yourself." Muttering Akashi, ate the ice cream slowly. He could felt the sweetness of the flavor.

"Akashicchi~ _onegai-ssu_. I just want to make some sweet memory with you."

 _Like you would die yesterday, was the 'sweet memory' phrase suitable for moment like this_? His inner commented, rhetorical tone this time. He hate Kise spoiled behavior, the way Kise begging and ask for something with the puppy eyes gaze. It's annoying him too much.

"Please? Just one…." And that making up face. He hates it…

Akashi closed his mouth tightly. This time, he would not in the hell let Kise win. Not again. His dignity as 'I always win and I always right' couldn't be more dissolved than this. He wouldn't let Kise made him said 'yes'.

"Meanie! Akashicchi~" that honey brown eyes of his become glassy. Kise bow his head, he just want Akashi bribe him a spoon of ice cream. Was that too big to become true?

The red head's wondering… it was just a simple thing, yet Kise has such a reaction. Really a spoiled child. Akashi let a sigh out of his mouth. He hate Kise spoiled behavior, but look that honey beads wet of tears… Akashi hates it most.

"Just once." It was… just too hard to resist.

* * *

 

The watch on his right hand was 3.12pm. Akashi stared the sky above them; it was still blue with the orange shade in the corner of horizon. They have walk around the amusement park about three hours, normal human would be tired and took a rest for a second. However, Kise was not kind of 'normal' human has to be. Even though he walked more than three hours, not even a slight tired expression drawn in his brightly face.

"It'll become dark if we don't heading home quickly." Said Akashi with his baritone voice, suggested(ordered) the blonde beside him.

" _Mou,_ let's take the Ferris wheel then!" answer Kise quickly. If you went to amusement park don't forget to ride the big wheel once. That was one things which always he wanted try.

"No, we go home. It's been three hours, thirty six minutes, eight seconds since we came here." Akashi gave a free death-glare. He has been tired enough for everything they have done in there. Play that and this, eat it and that, look there or here, Kise hyperactive demeanor have enough drain his energy.

Kise gave a pouted after received death-glare from Akashi. He wanted try that Ferris wheel yet, beside his parents and his two sisters went to Okinawa for vocation. Kise stayed home as the guard, –he hate the fact about it –no one would be worry if he's coming home late.

"Akashicchi, I want to ride that!" a whimper out of his lips, his voice risen at the last sentence part. He seriously wanted to ride that big wheel over there. Kise could imagine the scenery from the top Ferris wheel. The mini version of whole city, his school, and the main scenery was sunset. That would be very beauty.

"I said 'no', Ryouta. Can't you hear me?" Now, Akashi has run out of patience. A scissor has placed in hand and thrust to the blonde face. "I said, 'we' .Home.' I don't need any complain." He said it deep, clear, and determined. It's tiring him too much, above all… he has always wake up early and sleep lately those last three days.

Kise stay still; keep his mouth shut after Akashi let out that threat. He just wanted to see the sunset together with Akashi in the top of Ferris wheel, stare the whole city swallowed by darkness after the sun disappears. Why Akashi became so mad like that? He just wanted spent more time together with Akashi.

"Then go alone. I am not going home yet." Whisper the blonde before he ran to aim the Ferris wheel. Akashi widen his eyes, he hates that boy… he really hate Kise. **That boy turned stubborn** when they start arguing each other. Always like that!

"Ryouta." A lower growl escaped from his lips. After that Akashi leave his place and run after the blonde aim the Ferris wheel.

* * *

 

He always hate Kise, Akashi always hate that blonde, the feeling of being defeated just because a small force, the way Kise make him say 'yes' even he don't want, every time that blonde smile and make his heart feel weird. Akashi hates all of it as much as he hates the way fate made them meet.

At the Farris wheel, his heterochromic eyes circulated around. He had to find Kise no matter what!

Maybe he hate Kise the most, compared with another member of Kiseki no Sedai. Kise was the one he hates so much. That's why he did it. He did that because he hates that blonde with all of his heart. The small forward in his basket club who always could draw his attention with little gesture of his. And those things irritate Akashi so much. But when Kise was not here, Akashi feel more irritate than before… that was why he had to find Kise.

"You always make it difficult." Kise was talkative, childish, spoiled, stubborn and many more. Akashi hates Kise much, as large as the sky range.

After some minute searching Kise was nowhere in his sight. He couldn't see Kise in crowd of people, not in the people line over there, not anywhere. Akashi leaned his back at the big tree behind him, stay cool; calm… this time he used his emperor's eyes to find that idiot. Then, he continued to search Kise.

Once a while… Akashi always remembered the way Kise smile. It was plain, innocent, brightly, lightly; even so there was sadness and broken scar living on his golden-honey eyes. He hates that smile, the felling which filling him every sight of Kise smile reflection in his eyes. The way Kise's smile hunted him in every movement, every action, and everything he did. **Akashi hates the way Kise smile too brightly**.

"If you really want to ride that Ferris wheel, do what you want to do." And there he was, that blonde sat on a bench with pouted face, wet eyes, and gloomy expression.

He was not lying when he said he hates Kise brightly smile. It was irritate him, the way Kise could always smile even he was holding his tears to flow. Akashi hates that… it's better to see gloomy expression then the bright fake smile on Kise face.

"A-Akashicchi, wh… why are you here?" Kise lifted his face to face Akashi's. That honey brown ayes met the red-golden iris of Akashi.

"I'm not leaving you. Just hurry up and go home." That emperor said coldly, his hand stroked Kise cheek gentle. A simple smile appear in Kise face, he loved every time Akashi being gentle and stroke his cheek

Akashi hates that smile; it was disgusting and always made his heart buzzed oddly.

* * *

 

The orange shade has expanded its size. The azure colored sky has changed the appearance to orange shaded red sky. The sun in the corner of horizon went down over the city. The scenery was beloved, the shade of right sky fused with the orange sky, the way sun shined lightly until lost its appearance on the sky.

Now, they sat on one of the Ferris wheel car* watched the sunset together, sat face-to face whit an excited look on Kise face.

Akashi hates everything of Kise, especially 6 biggest reasons. First, Kise was talkative; second, Kise was childish; third, Kise was spoiled kid; fourth, Kise was stubborn; fifth, The ways Kise smile too brightly; and the last-

"Akahicchi _arigatou-ssu! Aishiteru_." –the ways Kise make him fall in love.

"I know, _aishiteru_." As fast as he said that word, he caught Kise lips with his lips.

That was the biggest reason why Akashi hates Kise. Because that blonde made Akashi love him as much as he hates _him_.

Akashi hates Kise forever and… yet, he loves Kise forever,

 


End file.
